Havoc equals chaos
by Jasmine Dawn Pendragon
Summary: Havoc is moping about having failed at the Armstrong mansion when a very sexy woman comes in, asking about Mustang and makes a bet. . .If she doesn't fall for Mustang, she will allow Havoc to take her out on a date. . .if he does, then she will have to li
1. Chapter 1

**Havoc equals chaos**

** Chapter 1 - Heavensent**

Golden blonde bangs overlapped his handsome face, while he had darker hair in the back. An aristocratic nose shaped well and thin lips completed this blue-eyed man. In other words, he was stunningly handsome. Unfortunantely, there was an even better looking guy there. One that wouldn't let him live down every girl he swiped from him. Jean Havoc supported Colonel Roy Mustang all the way, but he also hated him. He was nothing but a joke, a laughable joke to everyone here! Everytime he met someone who liked him, there Roy came, sweeping them off of thier feet and pulling the rug out from Havoc's. There was only one time that he hadn't done that to him - it was when he went to meet Major Armstrong's sister. And she turned him down! All because he wasn't muscular enough! Ah, it was enough to drive any man insane!

So there he was, at his desk brooding about it. "Thats it. . .I'm going to be lonely forever. Might as well as accept it Havoc. No girl that sees Mustang will ever want you. Your going to be lonely for life." he said sadly when the door opened. Inside stepped a girl that could have stepped out of Havoc's best dreams. A woman with long, silky black hair came into the room, her form fitting dress flattering her hourglass shape, matching her emerald green eyes and looking fabulous against her pale ivory skin. The dress had thin straps and was flirty with frills made of the same fabric. It had a heart shaped neckline that revealed a good amount of cleavage and it fell just above the knee. "Hi." she said in a sultry voice.

Havoc nearly fell backwards out of his chair. "Hello." he said cooly, his blazing blue eyes meeting with her intense emerald ones. "Can I help you?" he asked and she smiled. "Yes, I think you can. Is this where Colonel Mustang is? I need to speak to him about something." she said. He deflated. 'Damned, of course she's going to go to Roy, she's gorgeous.' he thought and he simply nodded. Pulling out a cigarette, he put it between his lips and was reaching for his lighter when she came closer to him. She had a lighter in her hand and it was already lit with lightning speed. "May I?" she purred. "Thanks. So, what's your name beautiful?" he asked and she turned her cherry red lips up in a smirk. "Dragana Nott, love, but you can call me Dee. And you would be?" she asked casually. "I'm Jean Havoc." he said, amused with the woman. She was smooth as silk, and he wouldn't be surprised if she was as dangerous as a hidden razor. She tossed her head back, making her hair fall behind her back, ending at her curvy hips.

He steadied himself before he asked the question: why was she here to see Mustang? "So, what do you have to see Mustang about?" he asked, and he saw her smirk widen. "Well, love, I want to become a state alchemist, so I've got to start somewhere. I was referred to him by my friends." she said and he nodded. So, they weren't personal yet! "So, I heard he's famous for his flame alchemy." she said, watching his expression go downward. She pursed her lips, wondering why the flame alchemist would affect this man so. "Something wrong, Jean?" she asked softly, her green eyes glittering.

'Damned it! Hell yes something's wrong! I don't like that old bastard! He never gets riprimanded for anything!' he thought, seething. "Actually, there is." he said bitterly. 'Wow Jean, didn't know you hated him so much! Bottled anger seems to burst in the strangest ways, doesn't it?' he thought before continuing. "You see, whenever I find a pretty lady to date, the first time they see _him_," he said bitterly, "he sweeps them right out from under my feet, then gloats about it." She raised her brow, but the smirk widened yet again. "So, he's an egotistical bastard is he?" she said conversationally. His brow went up. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." he said, shrugging but liking this girl even more than before. She had a brain in the pretty head! Maybe, on the one to a hundred chance, she wouldn't fall for him!

"Want to make a wager, Mr. Havoc?" she said, moving to sit on the desk, causing her dress to reveal a little more leg, and smiled at him. "W-what?" he said, not meaning to stutter. "Lets say that I go into Mustang's office. If he does manage to romance me, then. . .you can say you told me so. If he doesn't, then. . .you get to take me out on a date. Sound good?" she said, close enough to kiss him. He looked into her emerald green eyes, transfixed by them. "Yeah, sure." he said, leaning closer to close the distance when she jumped down. He wondered how she could do that in the stilleto heels she was wearing, but wasn't really paying attention on her legs as much as her body. 'Please, let her resist his charms!' he prayed as she smiled at him and turned the doorknob to go into his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Havoc equals Chaos - Chapter 2**

**Dragana gave the handsome guy a smile before she turned the doorknob and walked into Mustang's office, closing the door behind her. 'Mmm. . .this man doesn't look like a seductor. . .or maybe I spoke too soon.' she thought as Mustang raised his head from the paperwork he had been working on. Onx black hair fell over his midnight blue eyes, not black like most people would think. He did indeed look charming there and she could see why Havoc had such problems with the women slipping out of his grasp and into Mustang's arms. Of course, that wasn't about to happen to her. She knew her way around a seductor just as well as she knew two plus two. Men like this relied on things such as station in the military, thier looks and thier pay. Evidently, this Mustang fellow had all of that and more.  
Mustang rose his head to see who had just came in. The person was much too quiet to be Fullmetal, who would have had his noisy armored brother with him who made clanking sounds when they entered. Yet it was too soft to be anyone he knew. More like a prowling tigress, or perhaps pantheress than anything. Immediately, he felt the heat as his blue eyes met startling emerald ones, the color heightened by her black hair as it flowed gently around her, filling in her soft, gentle curves of her waist as she walked in silently. Her light ivory skin was without marr, matching perfectly with her. She wore a sexy dress that fit to her body without clinging. She was a sort of beauty rarely seen.  
The Dress flattered her hourglass figure, and matched the color of her eyes, looking fabulous against her pale skin, he noticed. Thin straps laced her slender graceful shoulders as his eyes traveled downwards to see her cleavage which was quite nice in the heart-shaped neckline. He saw that it fell just above her knees, revealing strong but slender legs below.**

**"Enjoying the view?" she asked him in a soft purr, her voice husky. The woman standing straight beside of him gave her a disconcerting look, which Dragana readily ignored. The colonel smirked and Dragana could tell that he wore that expression often. "Forgive me Miss. . ." he left for her to finish. "Dragana Nott. I would assume that you are Colonel Roy Mustang, yes?" she asked lightly, throwing her head back, causing her black hair to sway in the light, catching his eye as she saw. She would not allow herself to be seduced by this man, this user of women. The guy outside would recieve his date with her. **

**"You would assume correctly, Dragana. Dragana Nott, a beautiful name." he said, standing from his desk, needing to stretch his legs. He would perfer to stand, in order to get a better look at this beautiful dark angel. What did she come in here to ask him, he wondered. To go on a date? Of course he would be grateful to take this beautiful woman on a date. They would dine at the finest restaurant in town, and afterwards they would take a walk under Central's famous make out spot, where he'd. . . However, he was knockd out of these thoughts when she spoke. "I have come to find what I need to go into the military as a state alchemist." she said.**

**So, he thought with a shot in the heart, this beautiful creature was not wanting to frolic under the lover's hangout after a lush dinner? "Certainly." he said, drawing some papers with a slight yawn. Cupping his hand over his mouth as he done so, he gave them to her. "You know, I wouldn't say no to taking you to dinner tonight Dragana." he said as she took the clipboard from him and thier hands met for a moment. Both eyes met again and then was snatched away by her movement towards the door. She smiled. "Sorry, I already have a date tonight. A Jean Havoc asked me and I said I would." she said with a casual smirk, which made Mustang's eyes widen. She had said no to him for Havoc?! Who the hell was Havoc compared to him?! Nothing! Absolutely nothing!**

**"And this will be who I will study under? Thank you." she said and walked out the door. She smirked, knowing that the seductor had just been seduced. He was in shock, she knew and would be lots of fun to toy with, but she had a bet to see to.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There was laughter outside where she came out. "Yeah right Havoc! She was playing you!" said Breda, a man with short cropped reddish hair. A small guy was laughing too. "Really Havoc, your funny! You know Mustang swipes every girl you get." said Feury. Falman wasn't laughing, but looked amused. However, they were instantly silenced when the clicking of her heels was heard. She was heard only when she wanted to be heard. They hushed immediately and Dragana gave them all a smirk. "So, Jean, ready for our date tonight?" she purred, causing the other men to stare at Havoc with disbelieve. He had told the truth?**

**Havoc was holding up alright before she came out. He let his friends pick on him, knowing that it would be just another day in his lonesome life when she surprised him. She. . .she looked just like she did on the way into his office. And. . . she wasn't going to go out tonight with Mustang, but with him? He dropped the cigarette he was going to light when she walked out. However, she caught it in midair and offered the stunned guy the cigarette with a sexy smirk. He took it from her and mumbled a thank you. Of course, he still hadn't said whether he would or not so she was going to tease him. "Well, I suppose not. I had hoped so you know. You are quite cute." she teased. "Maybe I should reconsider Mustang's offer. . ."**

**Just as soon as he opened his mouth, Mustang came out of his office so fast, he nearly slipped on the floor. He let himself slide to the other wall, hitting a little harder than was neccasary, but it was worth it. If Havoc was too stupid to say that he wanted her, then Mustang would lose no time. Havoc coughed on his freshly lit cigarette, having inhaled the smoke too quickly for his lungs to catch up with him when she asked. He felt a pat on the back and saw that it was Breda. Nodding to him with watering eyes, he stepped forwards a little and took her hand in his. "You'd make me a happy man if you'd allow me the privelege of taking you on a date."**

**Just the way he said that made her smile. "Of course. And I was only teasing about Mustang." she said, smirking at the colonel who was there. The other men looked in surprise at the colonel who was there, but Dragana and Havoc only looked at each other. Then she done something that caused Havoc to be more surprised. She kissed him softly. Breda, Feury, and Falman began to clap, not noticing Mustang's secret grin. At last, someone who had turned him down to be with Havoc. Sometimes, it was hard looking after his men, as much as he joked. He had to make certain that this woman wouldn't be so easily swayed like the others. And she had proven that.**

**Needless to say, Havoc was surprised, but didn't stop the kiss. Not at all. He deepened it and wrapped his arms around her before they pulled away. "Ah. . . I. . .uh. . .day off?" he asked hastily to the colonel who understood. "Of course Havoc. Be here tomorrow though, I don't want you to have THAT great a time." he joked, giving him a wink. Havoc raised his brows. Mustang rarely made a joke, or one that they caught easily. His jokes were often sarcastic.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dragana and Jean Havoc enjoyed a nice dinner that night, underneath the stars. The soft sound of clinking was heard when they touched thier wine glasses. "To a fantastic evening." said Havoc. "And many more after." added Dragana in her husky voice. "Looks like I won our bet after all." she teased. He laughed. "Looks like you certainly did." he said before lifting his glass to his lips. Instead of a fancy dinner, he had picked up a different assortment of breads and cheeses along with some sandwich meats. Last but not least, a bottle of wine dating back to nineteen oh one, being fifteen years old. After dinner, they had stowed the remainder of the food in the basket that he had brought along to contain the stuff in. **

**After they finished thier glasses and set them aside, they lay underneath the tree with him holding her in his arms. She rested comfortably in his arms as they looked up at the stars. 'This is what I would call a perfect night, aside from one thing. . .' Dragana thought when she felt a gentle touch on her ivory cheek, calling her to look in his direction. Turning around to look at him, he stroked her cheek as he bent down slowly to kiss her. 'Now it is.' she thought with a contented smile. She closed the distance and as they kissed, thier hearts knew that they would never be lonely again, for they would have each other. **


End file.
